


“I hope you’re happy.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Bond [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Five years have passed since their last encounter. Will prince Sho and wizard Aiba finally meet again? Will they clear up what happened the last time they saw each other? Or is the pain too strong for the wizard to forgive the human prince?
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Bond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I hope you’re happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This drabble is set five years after the previous one. I hope you're enjoying this series!! ^^

“Ah, dear, you’re here.”

The prince turned and saw his lovely wife walking towards him, closing the door of their bedroom behind her. The purple dress she was wearing had the same gold decorations as his own jacket, which were the mark of his royal family. Their former tailor was the only one to use such a design, and after it was passed on to his daughter, the woman who made that same purple dress as a birthday present for the soon-to-be Queen.

Sho was sure that she looked gorgeous, but he couldn’t linger on her figure for more than five seconds. At first, he was able to fake, but in these past months, everything became unbearable for him. There wasn’t a day in which he didn’t think of the wizard boy’s face, laugh… And especially, his tears from _that_ day.

“Dear, is something wrong?”

The sweet voice of his wife made him wake up from his thoughts. He smiled and shook his head, “Everything is fine.”

“I beg to differ. Since the King has announced your coronation ceremony, you’ve been acting weird.”

Sakurai sighed, “You can’t understand.”

“I’m your wife, I’m the only one who can understand you.”

He turned around, ready to retort that there was only one person who could do that, who wasn’t anyone of his family, or his castle… or their world. He swallowed those words down, though, and walked away from the window, in front of which he had stayed for the past hour.

The coronation ceremony was freaking _today_ and the only thing he wanted to do was to run away from there, to his safe place. He wondered if the wizard was still there, if he still felt Sho’s emotions through his red rose, always carefully placed in his jacket’s pocket. He missed him; he wanted to see him again, to talk to him, to clear up the mess they created and finally confess his true feelings.

“Suzumi…” he whispered, before staring at the woman straight in her eyes, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to live this way. I don’t want to be trapped here, this is not my place. I don’t want to be a King. I didn’t even want to marry you in the first place.”

“Have you gone insane?” his wife looked at him in disbelief.

He smiled bitterly, “I don’t expect you to understand me.”

“I’m calling a doctor, you’re obviously not fine.”

The prince tried to stop her, but the woman didn’t want to listen and exited the room. If his parents knew of this, it would be the end for him. He needed to go away.

Looking out of his window, he saw their beautiful wide garden. It would be very easy to run away right now, since everyone was too focused on preparing the ceremony. He had always thought of escaping, so… What was holding him back?

Quickly grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, the prince wrote a letter to his family, explaining carefully and honestly all his thoughts and feelings. He was glad to have received all their affection and care, but he was just not meant to be there.

Leaving the letter on the table, he clenched his fists and walked towards the door, grabbing its doorknob. He sighed, trembling. At that moment, Masaki’s face appeared in his mind. Finally, Sho smiled and opened the door.

  
  
  


That place was as he remembered. The forest was as thick as ever, contrasting with their empty garden. On the other side of the barrier, the magic world had never looked so tempting. But he wasn’t here to cross the border.

_Please, Masaki… Please…_ He thought, closing his eyes. 

He hoped that Aiba would feel his presence there, that he would sense his feelings through the rose. He needed him, and he needed him now. However, half an hour had already passed and Sho was still standing there alone.

The mere thought of Aiba hating him and not desiring to meet him was eating him inside. If their… If what they had meant something for him, then the wizard had to show up. Sakurai didn’t mind being hated or despised, but only _after_ meeting him again, after he could have conveyed his feelings.

At that moment, a gentle breeze started to blow and he opened his eyes. Raising his head, his eyes locked on a figure which was coming closer to him, flying. When it was some meters away from him, it landed right in front of him.

_Masaki._

His eyes filled with tears at once, and Sho realized just how much he had missed the other one, and how many years had passed. In the span of five years, Aiba had become taller, his hair was now long to his shoulders, and he was even more beautiful than before. However, there was something which stayed the same: his eyes. Dark, apparently empty but actually full of the emotions Aiba used to bury inside of him.

He dried his eyes and cleared his throat, although he still ended up stuttering, “I-It’s been a while.”

“Why are you here?”

“You already know that, as always.”

The taller guy’s gaze moved to the rose for one moment before it returned on the human prince, “You’re in pain… As you had been for the past five years. Every day.”

Sakurai smiled, “So, were you paying attention to me?”

“Wherever you go, you bring that damn rose with you. It’s not like I have any interest in knowing how you feel.”

First blow.

“Today there will be my coronation ceremony.”

“Good for you.”

Second blow.

“How have you been doing?”

“Not your business.”

Third blow.

All those words were thrown at him with a rather harsh tone, but he didn’t mind. Masaki had all the reasons to be mad at him. If things had gone differently that day years ago, maybe he would still care for Sho, maybe he would still be by his side. However, now it was too late.

“I’m sorry to have made you come here. I just wanted to see you again one last time, to convey my true feelings,” he began.

Aiba tilted his head, frowning.

“For all this time, you’d been the only person I could trust. You had always been here for me, and I can’t thank you enough for all the time we’ve spent together. Those brief moments were my heaven; just seeing you was enough to make me happy, to encourage me to move forward. And that’s because…” he took a deep breath and smiled, as genuinely as he ever did, “I love you.”

The guy in front of him widened his eyes, gulping.

“I have always loved you. I regret to have not told you five years ago; I didn’t have the courage at the time. But I’m doing it now. I want you to know that I love you, that I _still_ love you, and that for me there will always be you in my heart.”

“Sho…”

“I know that for you won’t be the same, but it’s fine. You deserve the best and strongest witch of the magic world. Not a good-for-nothing prince like me,” he chuckled sadly, before lowering his head, “Well, this is all I guess.”

He fought back the tears which were almost falling out from his eyes, and he tried his best to smile one last time. He didn’t want Aiba to remember him crying.

So, raising his head, Sho forced a smile and with a trembling voice, he spoke, “I hope you’re happy,” before adding, “Now, and forever.”

Looking at the wizard one last time, the human prince turned and started to walk away. He had confessed everything, and his heart could finally rest at ease. As long as Masaki knew that he loved him, it didn’t matter if he returned his feelings or not.

His feet were moving forward rather fast, when a shout came to his ears.

“How can I be happy?!”


End file.
